


And You Let Her Go

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: Nomad of Nowhere (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted a long-ish fic, F/F, Feedback Welcome, I go angst mode in all my fics of this ship, These two gfs, enjoy, jk, need to learn the art of conversation, sorry I go angst mode here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: Today was the day to accomplish things! Perhaps develop and amend a certain relationship? Or perhaps cross a line?





	And You Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I tried writing something more than the shorts I was doing. Feedback is appreciated so don’t be afraid to comment anything =) 
> 
> (P.S. Go encourage @inkyandness to write more fluff and check out their incredible works! Seriously, I can’t wait for them to come out with another fic!)

Today was the day. Today was the day to hopefully get some answers. Today was the day that Skout decided to confront Toth on her recent behavior.

Skout was absolutely terrified of what may transpire during a conversation such as the one she was soon to have with her… comrade. Skout did not know what she was to Toth anymore. Their relationship could only be described as aloof. Aloof was also the term that describes how Toth was acting towards Skout. It left Skout with an indignant frown on her face. After all, Skout felt as if she and Toth were just about to be getting to be something more than just pals. In retrospect, Skout knew that it was foolish to think that someone as beautiful and as talented as Toth would feel any sort of attraction towards her, the spitoon girl. Yet, Skout still dreamed.

Skout decisively walked to the wagon after dusk, wearing a facade of faux bravado to mask any trepidations. She could not afford to falter in front of Toth; last time she did, Skout ended up being ignored and isolated from Toth.

Skout found Toth inside of the wagon sharpening one of her many jaded knifes. Skout gulped as she entered. Stepping foot into the wagon, her presence was made apparent to Toth. Briefly, their eyes met. Piercing amber met determined emerald before fleeting down. Toth swiftly avoided Skout’s stare and gazed down at the knife she had been sharpening in hand. Skout stood near the threshold of the wagon, watching Toth’s movements as she slowly placed the knife into a nearby sack.

The silence between them grew deafening. When she could no longer bear it, Skout opened her mouth to try to break the silence, but Toth beat her to it. Clearing her throat, Toth asked, “Is the inventory all accounted for?”

“Y-yes” the tentative answer made Skout also clear her throat. “Yes, all the rations are here and weaponry.” Skout quickly regained her composure and took to observing Toth, who did not meet her gaze.

“That’s good to know” Toth bluntly answered. Skout fidgeted with her hands behind her back, pondering how to approach such a delicate topic.

Toth picked up another random knife from the sack and kept her hands busy. “So has the Don said anything to you?”

“No, why would he?” It was rare for Skout to receive orders from the Don, so why would he bother speaking with her now?

“Just was wondering.” Skout waited for Toth to elaborate, but Toth kept her speech to a minimum.

Skout sighed in resignation at the idle conversation they were making. Sure, it was a step up from the cold shoulder, but Toth would not even bring herself to look at Skout. Her visit was so far pointless in attempting to rekindle any sort of amicable terms.

The lonely atmosphere was slowly consuming Skout. Even if Toth was right in front of her, Skout felt very much alone. The vast darkness surrounding the wagon only added to the ambiance. The dimly lit candles that flickered and wavered were the only source of light besides the glowing moon that shines within the opening folds of the wagon. Toth’s sharp features were accentuated by a nearby flame, blending seamlessly into the colour of Toth’s face and eyes. Skout was illuminated by a moon beam, making her figure seem ethereal and ghastly as if she could vanish within the beams herself.

After what seemed like an eternity, Toth placed the sharpened knife into the sack and tied it shut. Toth sighed wearily before glancing up at Skout.

“Is there anything you would like to discuss?” Skout knew that Toth meant to say ‘Why did you come here?’ But in asking like this Toth gave Skout a choice. Skout could either back out and tell her no, or talk about what she really intended to speak about with Toth. Skout knew that Toth expected to hear Skout say no and apologize for taking up her time, but Skout wanted to be selfish for today. For today, Skout wanted to be bold.

Taking a deep breath in, Skout began, “Yes, I would like an answer.” Toth questioningly raised her eyebrow.

“I cannot confirm whether I may have one or not depending on your question.” Skout knew that now there was no backing out.

“What did I do?” This straightforward question surprised Toth.

“... What do you mean?” Toth questioned Skout back.

“It’s just that you have suddenly taken to being distant, Toth. What did I do to make you reset your boundaries?” Skout was slowly getting frustrated the more she thought about it. For the past week she had been going through the day’s events and the only fault she could think of was her fainting. Which brought up many more questions as to why Toth had ignored Skout’s suggestion to keep looking for the nomad. Was it not all Toth cared about? Catching the nomad seemed to be the only thing that was on Toth’s mind so Skout was surprised to wake up and find out that Toth had disregarded the nomad in exchange to save her.

Toth brought her gaze back down to her hands which were laying motionless on her lap. “You would not understand Skout.”

“Try me.” Skout challengingly took a step closer to Toth.

Toth shook her head. “Listen, Skout sometimes things are not meant to be questioned and this is one of them.”

“Please, at least tell me what I did wrong.” Skout implored, trying to capture Toth’s gaze. Yet, Toth kept staring at her hands.

Toth slowly shook her head and mumbled “It was my fault.” Skout perked up at the response.

“Toth maybe I can help you with whatever you’re dealing with; whatever you’re stressing about seems to keep you from sleep. Please let me help in any way.” Skout’s gaze was hopeful now.

Toth tensed in her seat. “Skout whatever you are implying is incorrect. I am completely fine.” She tersely replied to Skout’s offer.

Skout did not even have to see amber orbs to tell if she was lying. Remembering her tired sigh, Skout started, “But-“

“No.” Toth firmly cut Skout off midway through her rebuttal. “This is not to be debated on, this does not concern you Skout.”

“I thought… I thought you and I… were friends. You saved me!” Skout struggled to find words as she found it getting harder and harder to form them.

“I recall doing what I had to and what work I am required to do.” Toth’s voice sounded strained. “You should also do the same.”

“But” Skout wrapped her arms around herself for a sense of solace that she did not find. Tightening her hold, she felt a prickling sensation in the corners of her eyes. She weakly inquired, “What about _us_?”

Toth wore a blank stare, so vacant that if she looked up anyone would immediately feel a chill. But, Toth kept her head down. She frigidly responded, “There was never an us.”

The cold string of words chipped away at Skout’s heart, making her feel hollow. She could feel the words resonating within, already shattering the wisps of joyful dreams she had. “I-I thought we were close!” Skout felt hot tears run down her cheeks and she knew that her voice wavered.

“Clearly you thought wrong” Toth kept her voice even, emotionless. Her apathy pierced the air as well as Skout’s heart. Hearing the quiver in Skout’s voice Toth added, “You need to leave.”

Skout struggled to hold her sobs back as a whole new wave of tears fell. Toth was not the compassionate friend Skout had remembered her as. No, that Toth was _gone_. In her place sat a forbidding and uninvolved Toth who’s words cut deeper than any knife could. Skout stumbled backwards to the threshold of the wagon. Looking through tears to the top of Toth’s head she asked incredulously, “So that’s it? It’s _over_?” Skout’s voice trembled and tapered off.

“Yes.” Skout made a noise akin to a gasp before miserably stumbling out of the wagon, trudging through the night to her quarters. She would sleep a restless sleep, similarly to someone else.

It was not until Skout’s sobs faded into the distance that Toth finally lifted her head to gaze where Skout once stood. Footprints in the desert sand were the only evidence that she had even been there. Toth dwelled on how betrayed and broken Skout had sounded. And it was all because of _her_. Toth shakily put a hand up to her cheek to find warm tears of her own streaming down her face. Toth feebly croaked into the wind what she should have told Skout.

“I don’t deserve you.”


End file.
